


Arrowverse OneShots

by aliciateigan24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Pregnancy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciateigan24/pseuds/aliciateigan24
Summary: A collection of OneShots for the Arrowverse.Each one has different warning and ratings in the notes.Comment any requests.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Iris West, Earth-X Kara Danvers/Earth-X Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers & James "Jimmy" Olsen & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Mia Smoak, Kara Danvers & Nora West-Allen, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Mia Smoak & Nora West-Allen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Kara Danvers, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. I'm At Peace With It.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Crisis on Earth-X. When captured by the Nazis Kara discovers something about her doppelgänger. What will Kara's decision be when she discovers Overgirl's secret?
> 
> Suitable for ALL AUDIENCES.

Oliver grunted as he regained consciousness, he looked around to see Sara, Alex and Jax on his left while Kara, Barry and Professor Stein are on his right.

O-"Is Everyone alright?"

S-"We're gonna have to work on your definition of 'alright' Oliver."

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax shouted.

J-"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy."

Someone claps behind them and they all turn around to Thawne stood above them.

"Well, here we are. This is fun. For me. Not so much for you."  
He turns to look at Barry and leans towards him  
"All the times you've killed me, and now here we are and all I have to do is kill you once."

"Enough, Eobard, Enough." Overgirl shouts as she walks towards them.

"Hey, you might want to listen to her. We know that if you wanted to kill us you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first." Alex sneered at Thawne.

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself." Kara comments.

"Well Done." Dark Arrow announces as he walks towards them, Overgirl turns to face him

"It wasn't a problem." Overgirl then starts to falter and collapses to the ground with Dark Arrow catching her by the arm.

OV-"The pain, the pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it?"

DA-"It's alright, it's alright. You're gonna be alright because we found her. We found her and now we have her. I love you. Now, very soon, this nightmare will be over, and I will take you home, so stand."

Overgirl takes a deep breathe before they both stand up simultaneously before turning to look at their doppelgängers. Dark Arrow looks at Thawne as he walks towards them.

DA-"STAR Labs is secure."

B-"If you hurt my friends..."

DA-"I did hurt your friends, I really enjoyed hurting your friends."

O-"Are they alive?"

DA-"Yes, yes, for now. We need your Kara's cooperation. Well we don't need it. It would be preferable. But for the time being you are more valuable as leverage."

A-"What do you want my sister for?"

OV-"To save my life, that's your little mission statement isn't it? Help people, save lives, well now's your chance."

T-"The general is dying."

A-"Her blood, she's been exposed to too much solar radiation."

OV-"Yes, like Icarus I flew too close to the sun."

DA-"But we can save her. We're going to save her. All we need is a new heart. And, luckily, on this planet, we found the perfect donor."

A-"You stay the hell away from my sister!"

OV-"Mmm. Such loyalty. My sister tried to kill me."

B-"That's why you stole the prism? So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her?"

OV-"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs."

K-"Wait." Kara looks at her doppelgänger now that the shock has worn off and points at Thawne and Dark Arrow. "They don't know."

DA-"Know what?"

Overgirl looks to Dark Arrow before turning back to Kara with a somber look on her face.

O-"Kara what are you doing?"

K-"She's pregnant."

T-"Wait, what!"

DA-"How do you know that?" Dark Arrow turns to Kara taking a step towards her.

K-"When you revealed yourselves to us, I heard another heartbeat I didn't figure it out until you two said you were married."

Dark Arrow tuns to Overgirl. "Why didn't you tell me?"

OV-"Then you would have to make a choice us or the reich and we both swore an oath that the reich would come first."

DA-"We would have figured out a way to do both."

OV-"No we wouldn't have, no matter what happens you always need to choose the reich."

Before Dark Arrow could say anything else Kara spoke up, "I have an offer for you."

Everybody turns towards Kara,

B-"Kara..."

DA-"And what's that?"

K-"I go with you back to Earth-X to give you my heart to save your wife and child, on the condition that you leave this earth in peace."

S-"Kara, no."

OV-"What do you want in return?"

K-"24 hours to say goodbye to my family and friends."

OV-"Okay, you have 24 hours, meet us here in 24 hours."

Kara nods her head as everybody collars are deactivated, as the Nazis walk out of the warehouse Kara uses her heat vision to get out of her handcuffs while Barry destroys his before they free everybody else.

A-"Have you lost your mind?"

PS-"Miss Danvers, that was very brave."

K-"Lets just get back to STAR labs, then we can talk."

**-Back at STAR Labs-**

With Everbody now in the cortex, everybody in the warehouse can clearly tell that the others are tense, with them all staying near Kara.

I-What happened?"

B-"We were captured by the Nazis."

F-"And you are all unharmed?"'

O-"Yeah, because Kara made a deal with them."

CA-"You what?"

K-"Their Kara is dying, but she's also pregnant. I made a deal with them that I go with them back to Earth-X and give them my heart to save her and her child's life. And in return they will leave this planet in peace."

I-"Kara, why would you do that?"

K-"When my mother sent me to Earth it was to protect my cousin, however when I arrived he didn't need my protection. So I spent years fitting in before coming out as Supergirl and protecting the people of National City. But now I have the chance to save all of you by giving the Nazis what they want. And I know they are Nazis but I'm not going to let an unborn child die." 

O-"Kara we would have fought them and we would have won, you didn't need to sacrifice yourself."

B-"Oliver's right, we won against the dominators, so how hard can Nazis be?"

A-"Kara please don't give up. Fight this."

K-"I'm not giving up Alex, I'm using my powers to save the world and if I die achieving that then I'm at peace with it." 

A-"But what about National City and this Earth?"

K-"This earth has Oliver and Barry and My cousin Clark managed to protect Metropolis and National City before I came out as supergirl he can do it again."

B-"Kara, please we are begging you don't do this."

S-"We beat Nazis before in World War Two we can do it again, we don't need you to sacrifice yourself."

K-"Actually you do."

Everybody looks at Kara with confusion.

O-"What do you mean?"

Kara took a deep breath and looked around the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Kara know?


	2. I'm Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by WritersBlock039 'Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You'.  
> Team Supergirl arrive at Barry and Iris's Wedding but nothing goes to plan.
> 
> Oliver/Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Teen audiences and up.

Kara, Lena, Alex, James and Winn were walking into Jitters.

J-"When are you going to tell Oliver?"

K-"Either tonight or tomorrow, whenever I can get a quiet moment with him."

L-"He's going to be so happy."

K-"I hope so, I mean it's not ideal in our line of work or his current situation with the FBI."

A-"Oliver loves you, you love him and I'm sure William will be thrilled to have a new sibling."

As they walked into the rehearsal dinner, Oliver choked on his champagne, Thea and Cisco were both gobsmacked, Barry's jaw hit the floor and Sara wolf whistled. Sara's reaction made Kara turn red and turn around to face the group behind her. Winn was about to laugh at Kara when she placed a hand on her stomach and her face fell into one of pain and confusion.

W-"Kara what's wrong?"

Kara immediately had tears in her eyes and looked at the group who were looking in concern as they all knew what was happening before Lena took charge.

L-"Alex, me and you get Kara into the bathroom, boys cover by saying Alex was feeling ill, somehow get Thea, Felicity and Iris into the girls bathroom."

The boys nodded as Kara put on a brave face before following Alex through the crowd to the bathrooms with Lena behind her, Winn and James look at each other before walking over to the large group in the middle.

B-"Hey Winn, James."

W-"Hey."

J-"Hey."

C-"Where's the ladies gone?"

J-"Um, Alex wasn't feeling well so they went to the bathroom."

As James was talking Winn was giving Thea, Felicity and Iris a look.

I-"Um girls I think we should go and check on them."

T-"What a wonderful idea."

Iris quickly lead the two girls through the crowds and into the bathroom where they saw Kara crying and Alex and Lena hugging her.

F-"Oh no. Please tell me-"

Lena gently shook her head as Thea and Iris went to comfort Kara. After a few minuets, Kara was still silently crying.

A-"We need to get her out of here, she's in no state to stay tonight, I know she's your bridesmaid Iris but she needs rest tonight and she needs to process what has happened."

I-"I know, um Alex and Thea take her out the back door and get her back to the hotel, myself, Lena and Felicity will go back out their and say that you took Alex back because she wasn't feeling well. Do you want one of us to tell Oliver?"

Kara nodded gently as Thea and Alex helped her up off the cold floor. Felicity nodded her head and took a deep breath. Thea and Alex led Kara out of Jitters and back to the hotel. Once in the hotel they got Kara in the hotel the three of them got changed out of their outfits and into comfy clothes, the three of them cuddled up the bed together in a relative silence until Kara spoke up.

K-"What do you think Oliver's gonna do?"

T-"What do you mean?"

K-"Is he gonna be mad that I lost our child?"

T-"Why would you even think that? This isn't your fault Kara, it's just one of those things that happens."

A-"Thea's right it's just the universe's way of telling you that it's not the right time to have a child."

K-"Well if me becoming pregnant was the universe's way of telling me that it was the right time, then taking it away from me is just cruel."

A-"I know."

Kara started to cry again as Alex and Thea just hugged her tighter.

**-Back at the Rehearsal Dinner-**

Iris, Felicity and Lena all walked back out to the group while putting on fake smile to hide their somber faces.

B-"Hey, everything okay?"

I-"Yeah, Alex has food poisoning so Thea and Kara took her back to the hotel."

O-"So Kara's okay then?"

L-"Um, yeah she's just worried about her sister, you know what the Danvers sisters are like."

Everybody who knew what was going on all laughed lightly before Felicity cleared her throat.

F-"Oliver may i speak with you a moment please?"

O-"Sure." Felicity lead Oliver over to quiet corner of Jitters, she took a deep breathe before talking,

F-"Alex isn't the one who's ill, there's no easy way to tell you this."

O-"Felicity you're worrying me what is going on, it's got you, Thea, Lena, Iris, Kara, Alex, Winn and James all acting weird."

F-"Kara was- Kara was pregnant."

O-"What?"

F-"She was gonna tell you tonight."

O-"Was?"

F-"She's suffering a miscarriage, Alex and Thea took her back to the hotel, she asked me to tell you. I'm so sorry Oliver."

O-"Can you cover for me."

F-"Sure."

Oliver smiled and left Jitters and Felicity walked back to the group who were even ore confused where Oliver was going.

C-"Where's Oliver going?"

F-"Thea called and they needed some help with Alex so he's gone to give them a hand." Everybody nodded.

**-At The Hotel-**

Kara was sat in the bed with Alex hugging her while Thea was pacing up and down as Felicity had texted her telling them Oliver was on his way. Kara's breathing hitched as her super hearing picked up Oliver's heartbeat down the corridor.

K-"He's here." Thea walked to the door, opened it and stepped outside, where Oliver came to a halt.

O-"Speedy, is Kara okay?"

T-"She's as good as can be expected but Oliver there's something you need to know."

O-"Okay."

T-"She blames herself and she's scared you are going to blame her and be mad at her."

O-"I'm not mad at her or do I blame her."

T-"I know but she thinks she does."

Just then the door opened and Alex stepped out, she gave a somber smile to Oliver before stepping aside,

A-"Let us know if you need anything, we'll see you tomorrow."

Oliver nodded his head and watched the two women walk down the corridor before going inside the room and taking his jacket off and placing it on the chair before walking towards the bed where Kara was sitting wit tears in her eyes.

K-"I'm sorry." Oliver got in the bed next to Kara and gathered her in his arms.

O-"What are you sorry for angel?"

K-"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I'm sorry that I lost our child, I'm sorry that it's all my fault."

O-"Angel, look at me." Kara looks up at Oliver with tears streaming own her face

O-"I don't blame you, it's not your fault and you certainly don't need to blame yourself." Kara nods her head as Oliver places a kiss on her forehead.

O-"I love you."

K-"I love you two."


	3. What Am I Going To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the future. 
> 
> Kara, Nora, William and Mia are working together to stop a criminal. Kara notices Mia is hiding something. Will Mia tell Kara the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Rape. 
> 
> Teen Audiences and up.

Kara, Mia and Nora are all sat in the Justice Hall looking at the call button wall waiting for William to come back with information on their new villain. 

N-"I mean what type of villain can turn their hair into a weapon?"

K-"I have no idea but if I have learnt anything in my time as Supergirl it's to expect the unexpected however crazy things may become."

N-"Good point." 

Kara looked at Mia whose head was down like she was worried about something. 

K-"Mia are you okay?"

M-"Yeah, I'm fine."

N-"Are you sure? You keep staring into space."

M-"I'm fine, just tired."

William then walked into the hall. 

W-"Boom goes the dynamite!"

The three women all stood up and followed William to their monitors at the back of the hall. 

K-"What have you got Will?"

W-"Meet Dale Duggar. 37, born in Wisconsin, moved to Star City 6 years ago. No spouse and no kids."

N-"Anything to say how he got his powers?"

W-"Well that's the interesting thing, theirs nothing in his file or on social media to link him to any incident or any previous villains we have faced." 

K-"Okay, William can you keep digging and see if you can find a connection and then find him. Mia you need to get home and get some rest."

M-"I'm fine."

W-"No your not, Kara's right Mia, go home get some rest we'll call you if we find anything."

M-"Fine." 

Mia walks out of the hangar, once she's gone Kara turns to William and Nora

W-"She's so much like dad."

K-"Okay I'm gonna do a patrol around the city, then go and check on Mia, are you two gonna be okay here?"

N-"We'll be fine, we'll call you if anything happens."

Kara nodded and flew out of the hangar to do patrol. Once her patrol was done she flew to Mia's apartment and knocked on the door Mia opened the door and let Kara in, clearly she is in no mood to argue with Kara. They sit on the sofa and Kara watches Mia carefully before speaking.

K-"Mia talk to me, what's going on with you?"

M-"Nothing I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

K-"Yes I do. I'm worried about you, you were captured and held hostage by some of the most evil people on the planet."

M-"I'm fine with it, I've come to terms with it." 

K-"Mia you don't have to 'come to terms with it' it's okay to be angry or scared or both. I know you and I know that you are so much like your father in that you act like your fine when I know your not so, talk to me, what's going on with you?"

Mia takes a deep breath before her eyes fill with tears and she looks to Kara. 

M-"You know about what happened when I was gone, don't you?"

K-"Yes, those are video tapes I don't want to ever see again."

M-"Well their was something that they didn't record."

K-"Okay." 

M-"I'm-I'm-I'm pregnant."

Mia broke down into tears as Kara hugged her, tears springing to her own eyes.

K-"Oh Mia, you're okay, I've got you."

Once Mia had stopped shaking in Kara's arms, Kara spoke again.

M-"What am I gonna do?"

K-"You don't have to make any decision right now, okay. What ever you decide I will support you. "

Mia nodded as another wave of tears hit her and she sobbed in Kara's arms. Kara knew that this was gonna be one of the hardest battles they would ever face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is set in the future. If you guys would like a full book on this chapter then please let me know. I have some ideas but I'm unsure if I should put them into a new book. Would you guys like that?


	4. I Can't Do This Anymore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set In The Future. 
> 
> When Nora looses control, who is their to pick up the pieces? Why has Nora lost control? What haunts Nora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death and mental heath issues.

Mia is sat watching the monitors while William and Kara are working by one of their whiteboards. 

W-" I just don't understand where all these villains have come from."

K-"I know, theirs been no particle accelerator explosion, nobody has come out of the speed force and their is no evil master mind trying to destroy everybody's intelligence. It's like they have come out of nowhere."

M-"We need to find out where they are all coming from because then we will know how to stop them and whoever is doing this to them."

W-"Well we've tried every test and scan possible and nothing, so whoever is doing this is either really good at hiding or we are looking for the wrong things." 

M-"Where's Nora?"

K-"Um, I'm not sure I spoke to her this morning and she said she would be at work and that she would come in later tonight for patrol." 

Just as William is about to say something an alarm starts blaring on the monitors, Kara and William run over to join Mia by the command centre to see what the alert is for.

M-"Extreme power surge at Nora's loft." 

Mia looks to Kara and William with worry before Kara turns to William while Mia runs to the storage room. 

K-"William can you cover here?"

W-"Yeah, you two go."

K-"I'll call when I know what's going on." 

Mia then comes running back to Kara with power dampener in her hand. Kara looks at her in confusion,

M-"You never know."

K-"Good point." 

Kara picks Mia up and they fly to Nora's loft. They land outside her front door and Kara uses her x-ray vision to see if their is any danger.

K-"Oh Roa."

M-"What?"

Kara takes a deep breath and opens the door and walks in with Mia on her heels, when they enter the loft they see Nora crying and pacing around they room, thing have been smashed on the floor and the large standing mirror has been cracked and is smashed in pieces scattered all over the floor. 

Kara turns to Mia and whispers in her ear "I think you should turn on that power dampener."

Mia gently nods her head before quickly turning the power dampener on, while Kara slowly approaches Nora. 

K-"Nora?"

N-"No, no, no, I don't want to go. No, leave me alone. You can't take me, no please no."

K-"Nora, it's Kara and Mia. We are not going to hurt you."

N-"No, no, no, no. Stay their don't come any closer."

K-"Okay I won't come any closer, what happened?"

N-"She tried to take me to that place."

K-"What place, Nora?"

N-"Where Mom was, she wants to destroy me, like she did mom, but I won't let her. No she can't have me, no."

Nora was beginning to panic again and she crouched to the ground. 

K-"She can't take you anywhere Nora, your dad destroyed that awful place when he save your mom."

N-"But I couldn't save them."

K-"What do you mean Nora?"

N-"Mom was never the same after coming out of their, she wouldn't even look in a mirror. Then I couldn't save dad, I wasn't strong enough to save him and that just broke mom even more."

Kara was slowly moving closer to Nora while Mia was silently watching from the front door, tears streaming down all their faces. 

N-"I could see mom was struggling but why didn't I do anything, why didn't I talk to her, I could have saved her, I made a promise that I would protect them both and I failed them."

K-"Nora, you have't failed your parents, in both circumstances you couldn't have done anything, none of us could. I don't know what would have happened if they were still here with us today but what I do know is that you are the best of both of them. You are brave and strong, you fight everyday to make sure no evil degrades our cities and that is what your parents wanted for you, they wanted you to be who you are and whatever decisions you make I know that they are proud of you."

Kara was now sat next to Nora on the floor holding her hands.

K-"I know that they are with you everyday, because they are in your heart and they are watching over you smiling because you have made them proud. You have made them proud." 

N-"I have?"

K-"Yes, yes you have."

Nora collapses in a fresh wave of tears into Kara's arms, Kara hugs the sobbing girl while looking at Mia who nods her head and turns the power dampener off before moving to start on clearing up all of the glass. Once Nora had calmed down and they had gotten her to sleep in her bed, Mia and Kara went back to the living room, and both sat on the couch. 

M-"Kara what are we gonna do? I mean things are getting worse, I'm running out of ideas."

K-"I know. I know I promised Barry but we lost Iris because she couldn't handle living without Barry and now we are slowly and excruciatingly loosing Nora. I think we need to call in our science friends and see if they have any idea on how to solve our problem."

Mia nods as Kara takes out her phone and dials a number.

K-"Hey. Things are getting worse, we need an idea because we can't keep this up. Okay, see you then. Bye."

Kara hangs up her phone and sighs,

M-"What did they say?"

K-"They are on their way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Barry? What are Kara and Mia hiding?
> 
> This is another one shot based in the future, if you guys want a full future story then let me know.


	5. I'm Not Human!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of Crisis on Earth-X. 
> 
> When saying goodbye to Oliver, Felicity, Barry & Iris, Alex receives a message. What happens when Alex reveals how Kara shut off her humanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suitable for all audiences.

Barry, Iris, Oliver, Felicity and Kara walked towards Alex as Sara and Mick walked away. 

K-"You ready?"

A-"Yep, so ready." 

O-"Thank you guys for everything."

K-"Thanks for inviting us to your wedding, sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to." 

I-"Well at least it was memorable." 

A-"Yes, we'll-"

Alex is interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Excuse me" she answers her phone with Kara listening in confusion

A-"J'onn."

J- _"Alex, are you and your sister on your way back?"_

A-"We were just about to leave, what's wrong?"

Alex looks back to the group with worry and puts J'onn on speaker.

K-"J'onn what's wrong?"

J- _"Um, their's a Kryptonian going around burning symbols around the city."_

K-"A Kryptonian?" 

J- _"Yeah, Mon-El and the Legion say that she is one of your toughest villains."_

At the mention of Mon-El, Kara's face hardened and Alex rolled her eyes.

K-"Of course, they know what's going on, we'll be their soon."

J- _"Okay and Kara you need to be the person you were 7 months ago, because this thing really scares me."_

Alex looks at Kara in concern before hanging up.

A-"Kara?"

K-"Alex, if this thing scares J'onn then I thinks I need to." 

A-"I know, but I'm worried, I know you have been struggling the past few months, but getting rid of Kara Danvers, is not the answer."

B-"What do you mean?"

A-"When Mon-El left 7 months ago, Kara got rid of Kara Danvers, she got rid of her humanity, wouldn't hang out with any of us, got the cities crime rate down by 85% all on her own. She quit Cat-co."

F-"You what?"

K-"Alex-"

A-"Kara, you have a human heart, one of the biggest hearts in the multiverse, you try and care it out you loose what makes you special." 

K-"Alex, I'm not human. I tried to be for 15 years. But I need you to promise me something."

A-"Okay?"

K-"If I become too violent or loose control I need you to either knock me out or kill me." 

A-"What?!"

K-"I can't loose control, like Overgirl said, I'm the most powerful being on the planet."

A-"You and Clark are."

K-"No I beat Clark, I could kill Clark if I went that far."

A-"Okay, but Kara remember, you have one of the biggest hearts for other people. Don't close off when you feel weak." 

Kara nodded her head and sighed. 

O-"We're coming with you."

K-"Ah, no your not."

I-"Yes we are, Kara you guys are gonna need all the help you can get."

F-"We're not taking no for an answer."

A-"But what about you guys' teams?"

Their was a gust of wind as Barry ran off to grab their gear and tell their teams where they would be going.

B-"Not a problem, Cisco will pop in on us in 2 days. But if we need to get back sooner we can use your extrapolator." 

A-"Okay." 

Kara nodded and took off her glasses, her face becoming hardened and her eyes becoming dark. She pulls the extrapolator out of her pocket and opened a breech, she turned to look at the group behind her,

K-"Let's go." 

Oliver, Barry, Felicity and Iris look shocked at the tone of Kara's voice but followed the sisters through the breech.


	6. I Just Wanted To Know My Father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of Flash Season 5 Episode 17.
> 
> Nora is about to reveal her secret when someone beats her to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death!

Nora stayed still as Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Cecile, Joe and Ralph began to walk out of the cortex. When Barry noticed Nora not moving he stopped and turned around

B-" Nora, you coming?" 

Everbody else turns around as Nora looks at her father with tears in her eyes. 

"Nora, what is it?" Cecile asks, sensing Nora's secret "You want to tell us something, you don't know if we will like it."

I-"Nora?"

N-"It's nothing." 

B-"Nora?"

Sherloque then appears and walks in to the cortex

S-"She's harbouring a secret that tearing her up inside because she knows you'll be disappointed in her." 

"Sherloque, stop." Nora says her voice quaking with unshed tears and fear. 

S-"She's working with someone, someone who knows the ins and outs of being a speedster. Knows how malleable the timeline is. They also know how to alter the timeline just right to avoid catastrophe."

I-"Wait how do you know?" 

S-"I've been translating Nora's journal. I've translated enough to get the gist but I still can't figure who you are working with so, young Nora, who are you working with?" 

As if on cue a flash of red lightning is seen and everybody is pushed to the walls except Nora who is stood stone still by the control panel, her breath quickening. Thawne stops behind Nora and pulls his cowl off everybody's faces drop to the ground. Joe pushes Cecile behind him as Barry steps in front of Iris. 

T-"Well, it took longer than expected. I must say Nora you done well, but I knew it wouldn't be long before you cracked." 

Nora didn't move or respond to Thawne she just kept looking at her parents with tears streaming down her face. 

B-"Thawne."

T-"Barry." 

B-"What did you do?"

T-"I didn't do anything, it was Nora who came to me." 

B-"Don't lie."

N-"He isn't." 

I-"What?" 

N-"When I got my speed, I needed someone to train me, guide me. Of course that would have been my father's job but you weren't their. My best friend was murdered right in front of my eyes, I didn't have anyone to turn to. I was mad at mom because of the chip. So I went to Iron Heights, met with Thawne. He trained me. He then told me where the time vault was, which is where Gideon told me you were The Flash. She also played a video you left me. When Cicada resurfaced Thawne helped me to run back in time and adjust the timeline just right to set everything in motion."

Nora's eyes were now red with tears as she was silently crying, Iris was crying behind Barry and Barry had a mix of emotions on his face.

T-"You see Barry, you left , Nora had no one to turn to. She had no choice. But now she's done what wanted her to do, she's messed up the timeline which means we need to rectify it, by we I mean me." 

Thawne throws Nora across the cortex and she crashes into the medbay window smashing it as she falls to the floor. Before anyone can know what's happening, Thawne has sped across the room to Nora and is holding her up by her neck. He starts to vibrate his hand, Nora who looks sad, tired and scared has no time to react before Thawne thrusts his hand into her chest, shredding her heart to pieces. Thawne then speeds out of the lab, Barry and Iris scream as they see Nora on the floor with a pool of blood forming around her. 

Barry and Iris run forward, kneeling down next to her. Nora's eyes are just no longer the warm brown they once were, but cold dull brown staring up at the ceiling. Everybody else gathers around the parents as they cry for their daughter. 

A few hours later, Barry and Iris are sat on the floor looking through Nora's journal,

I-"I'm so proud of her." 

B-"Yeah, me too, I just hate that she died thinking we-I hated her." 

I-"She knew you loved her Barry." 

B-"I just never expected my daughter to work with my number one enemy."

I-"Yeah but she had a point, you weren't their in her time." 

B-"I know." 

Barry places the journal on the floor but a small chip falls into his lap, he looks to Iris before standing up and placing the chip into he plinth. Iris follows his and he gathers her in his arms as a video of Nora shows up.

N-"Hey mom and dad, if your watching this then that means, either you really were mad at me for working with Thawne and you've either locked me up, or Thawne has done what I expected him to do and he has killed me. Either way I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been working with Thawne in secret, I'm sorry I've even interacted with him. You both should know I know what you both done was to protect me, Dad you sacrificed yourself to save reality and the people you love. Mom I know you put that chip in me because you wanted to protect me, I know you kept all those things secret to protect me. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards all of you, I'm sorry I wasn't honest. I really hope you can forgive me. I love you both. I always will."

The video ends and Iris sobs into Barrys shirt as he just kisses Iris' head, 

B-"We love you to Nora, always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need some prompts, I'm running out of ideas. Feel free to comment or message me.


	7. I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by, WritersBlock039 To Life Being Full.
> 
> When Kara tell Oliver, Malcom, Slade and Laurel about what Psi made her experience, they are interrupted by a young boy. Who is he? How does he know Kara? How can they help?

Kara was whispering in Kryptonian, her arms crossed over her chest, when she heard the door to her apartment open.

O- “What are you doing?”

K-“It’s a Kryptonian meditation,”

Kara scratched the back of her head as Oliver walked up. He wasn’t alone, she noticed – Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel were with him, too.

K-“We say an ancient mantra to strengthen the mind.”

L-“Do you do it often?” 

K-“No, I’ve never felt like I needed it.”

Oliver nodded thoughtfully.

O-“Winn’s still working on the psychic dampening technology,” 

“Mmm,” Kara nodded absently.

O-“And Lena mentioned there’s something we need to talk about?” he raised an eyebrow.

K-“Did she?” When Oliver remained silent, she groaned. “She told you, didn’t she?”

M-“In case you were wondering, we didn’t need to ask,” Malcolm held up his hands. “She only said we’d need to talk.”

K-“Look, I didn’t want you to worry,” Kara sighed, standing up and walking to get a drink of water.

O-“I’m pretty certain ‘worry about your girlfriend’ is one of the very first bullet points under the job description of ‘boyfriend,’” 

S-“Funny, that sounds about right for us, too,” 

L-“And do remember that you fight the most dangerous and evil people on the planet,” 

Kara closed her eyes, then turned back around. “I don’t know how to fight this one,” she admitted, walking back over. “And I should be able to stop her, but . . . but then she makes her way into my mind and . . . ” She took a deep breath, sitting back down on the floor. “And forces me to relive the scariest moment of my life.”

O-“Come here,” Oliver sat down next to her, holding out his arm. She curled into him, and Oliver put his arm around her shoulders, watching as Malcolm, Slade, and Laurel sat on the furniture around them. “What did you see?” he asked gently.

Kara closed her eyes. “I saw . . . nothing, the first time,” she answered slowly. “In the vault, I just felt claustrophobic. But when I went out with Malcolm and Laurel . . . she turned into my mother. And then I was in my pod, shooting into the sky . . . and Krypton was exploding around me.”

L-“Oh, God,” 

K-“But it wasn’t just that, What was next . . . I don’t understand it.”

S-“What do you mean?” 

K-“I could feel the heat, I could _feel_ the fires, I felt like I couldn’t breathe, not because of the confined spaces . . . but because it felt like I was in the fire.”

O-“You’re sure?” 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, biting her lip. “It’s torture.” She looked up. “How am I supposed to deal with that?”

“Well,” Laurel considered. “Remember your fears don’t define you. You know, who you are is Supergirl. Who you are is Kara. That’s what defines you, and she’s got nothing on that.”

“Who I am as Kara is feeling broken again,” Kara mumbled. “Even Lena’s realizing I can’t do my job right now, which is new and horrible. It’s like everything that’s made me feel good, like . . . like a relief, is . . . it’s disappeared.”

“So this is what it’s like to see you mope,” Malcolm frowned. “I don’t like it.”

“Way to make her feel better,” Slade scowled at him, but Malcolm tilted his head slightly in Kara’s direction. When Slade looked back, he saw she had smiled slightly at their banter.

“Look,” Oliver drew Kara’s attention back to him. “It’s not always going to feel like that.”

“My life as Supergirl is one of the few things I can count on,” Kara sighed. “I’ve got all of you, but that’s my life as Kara. As Supergirl, I get to go out there and help people. I can make a difference in the world. I can feel strong, even though sometimes a huge part of me feels so weak, and she’s taking that away from me.”

“Hey,” Oliver shook her slightly. “She is _not_ taking that away from you. You are as strong as the people you have by your side. And you’ve got the biggest team, the biggest family, right there with you.”

“If anything, by trying to take away Supergirl,” Slade leaned forward, “she’s just going to make sure we don’t let you fall.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Best family ever.”

“Damn right,” Malcolm smirked at her.

Oliver kissed the top of her head then their was a gust of wind, that blew the curtains and a young boy appeared by Kara's dining table in a panic. Malcom, Slade and Laurel all stood up ready to attack when Kara rushed up to the boy in confusion, 

K-"Johnathan what are are you doing here? Where's your glasses?"

J-"Um, I lost control and I didn't know where to go?"

K-"Do your parents know you're here?" 

J-"Mom is away on a trip and dad's working. I lost control, and I don't want dad to shout at me, my friends are scared of me and I didn't know where to go, Aunt Kara what am I gonna do." 

K-"Okay, number one you are going to sit down." 

Kara pulled out a chair for Johnathan to sit down in, and he did. 

K-"Number two you are going to tell me what happened then I'll phone your father to tell him to come and get you. Deal?"

J-"Deal. Um Who are they?"

Johnathan pointed to the four that were stood in Kara's living room looking confused. 

K-"Oh right, Johnathan meet Oliver my boyfriend, Malcom and Slade my overprotective big brothers and Laurel my overprotective big sister. Guys meet my Cousin's son Johnathan." 

O-"Hi."

M-"Your cousin as in-"

S-"Superman?"

K-"Yep, now Johnathan tell me what happened?"

Johnathan proceeds to tell them all how he lost control, when he was finished and Kara had calmed him down she phoned Clark. within minuets Clark was knocking on Kara's apartment door. Kara let him in, Johnathan runs up to his dad and gives him a hug. 

C-"Johnathan never do that again."

J-"Sorry dad." 

C-"Don't tell your mother either, she'll kill the both of us. Thank you Kara for looking after him." 

K-"It's my job." 

C-"Lovely to see you all." 

Oliver, Malcom, Slade and Laurel all nod at Clark as he leaves at Johnathan, Kara then joins the four back in the living room and sits in Oliver's arms.

They are sat contently and Oliver kissed Kara's head when his phone buzzed. What made him look up was when everyone else pulled out their phones, too. “Oh, great,” he sighed. “Don’t psychic bank robbers ever take a break?”

“Still can’t believe we’re actually saying that,” Malcolm muttered as all of them got to their feet.


	8. I'll Be Back, I Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by WritersBlock039, Won't Let You Down - Chapter 15.
> 
> When Oliver joins William and Kara, Kara excuses herself...

Oliver walked into the room where Kara and William were sat together, looking at Samantha's body, 

O-"Oh my God."

Kara turned her head when she heard Oliver enter the room, she gave him a small smile and stood up. William gripped onto her arm and looked at her with pleading eyes. 

W-"Please don't go."

Kara looked at Oliver before bending down in front of William, 

K-"I have to go and see some people, I'll be back, I promise."

William reluctantly let go of Kara and immediately gripped onto Oliver and he sat in Kara's seat, Kara turned to them both before leaving giving a small smile. Oliver watched her shut the door behind her with worry. Kara walked through the DEO, passing everyone in the conference room and at the command centre. Alex, Laurel and Thea were all talking in a corridor when Kara sped past them going further into the DEO. Kara found herself in the room with her mom's hologram. 

A-"Hello my daughter." 

K-"Hey mom." 

A-"What's wrong?"

K-"Um, I don't know what to do."

A-"About what, my daughter?"

K-"My boyfriend's son's mom has just been killed by Cadmus and I don't know what to do. I didn't want to make everyone else a target for Cadmus, this is why I don't get into relationships because it puts the people I love in danger." 

A-"Kara, you couldn't have known they were going to target your friends. You just have to show them that they didn't break you down. It all makes you stronger. Remember Roa-"

K-"Gives us strength so we can help others." 

A-"Remember Kara, it's never your fault, I love you."

K-"Thanks mom, I love you too." 

As the hologram turns off Kara collapse to the floor in tears, after a few moments the door opens and Alex and Laurel rush in. 

A-"Kara."

Alex and Laurel run to wrap Kara in a hug, and let her cry. After a while Kara has stopped crying and is silently in Alex and Laurel's arms. 

L-"It's not your fault."

K-"Yes it is." 

L-"No it's not." 

A-"Laurel's right, it's not your fault. Go home get some rest, I'll all if anything happens. Laurel will you?"

L-"Yep." 

Laurel leads the sisters out of the room and to the DEO balcony, Laurel wraps an arm around Kara's shoulder's and Kara wraps an arm around her waist as they take off towards Kara's apartment. Alex watches them go when Thea comes up to her.

T-"Hey."

A-"Hey."

T-"What happened?"

A-"Kara broke down, she blames herself, she's isolated herself."

T-"Oh god. What are we gonna do?"

A-"Honestly, I don't know."

Oliver then walks up to them."

O-"Where's Kara?"

A-"Um."

O-"Alex, where's Kara?"

Alex and Thea look at each other before Thea speaks.

T-"How's William?"

O-"Doing the best he can, he's sleeping, Malcom's watching him. Now what are you both hiding, where's Kara?"

A-"She went back to her apartment, Laurel went with her." 

O-"What aren't you telling me?"

A-"Um, she broke down, she blames herself and now she's closing herself off. She doesn't want to feel weak. She feels responsible for Samantha's death. Laurel has gone with her but she's scared Oliver, she won't admit it because she doesn't want anyone to worry, but she's scared." 

O-"I'm gonna go." 

T-"We'll watch William."

Oliver leaves the DEO with Alex and Thea watching him go.

**Meanwhile at Kara's Apartment**

When they arrive at Kara's apartment, Kara get's changed while Laurel makes them both a drink. They sit on the couch with their drinks, they are sat in a relative silence until Kara's makes a sniffling noise so Laurel takes her in her arms and lets her silently cry.

L-"None of this is your fault."

K-"Please don't lie."

L-"I'm not, you had no idea any of this was going to happen. Please don't blame yourself."

Kara is about to answer when theres a knock on the door. Kara shouts 'come in' as she gets out of Laurel's arms and wipes her eyes. Oliver walks in looking at the two ladies Laurel stands when he enters,

L-"I'm gonna leave you two alone." 

Kara gives Laurel a small smile before Laurel leaves the apartment shutting the door behind her. Oliver watches as Kara gathers hers and Laurel's cups and takes them to the sink to wash. 

K-"I can feel you staring at me, I'm fine." 

O-"No your not." 

K-"Yes I am." 

Kara begins to wash wash the cups, her back still to Oliver as he walks up behind her. 

O-"Kara." 

K-"Oliver I'm fine, I'm used to this." 

Kara's voice begins to shake and tears begin to cloud her eyes as Oliver stops next to her. 

O-"Angel, talk to me." 

K-"Their's nothing to talk about. I should have made you all leave the second they attacked me and Malcom." 

Oliver forces Kara to put the mug she's washing down and turn to face him, Kara let's him turn her around but turns her face away. Oliver uses his finger to make her turn her face to him. When she finally let's him, he sees the tears running down he face, her eyes are filled with unshed tears and fear. 

O-"Talk to me angel." 

Kara shakes her head as more tears stream down her face. She forces herself out of Oliver's grasp and walks towards the sofa Oliver turning around to follow her. Kara stops by the couch but keeps her back to Oliver, 

K-"I can't."

O-"You can't what angel?" 

Kara shakes her head again as she hears Oliver walk up behind her but keeps her back to him as more tears run down her face. 

K-"I can't show weakness, if I show weakness, Cadmus will know that I'm weak. I mean they know that already but I can't loose the people's faith as well. Samantha wouldn't have been shot if she didn't come here to support me. I can't Oliver I can't let them break me down."

Kara breaks down fully as Oliver wraps his arms around her, she turns around and sobs into his neck as he hugs her, whispering calming worlds to her in hopes of calming her down. After a while Olive manoeuvres them onto the couch Kara still wrapped in his arms. Once Kara has calmed down Oliver speaks, 

O-"Kara, none of this is your fault. This is all Cadmus's fault. We will get them and Lillian I promise you."

K-"But if I hadn't been captured none of you would have come here and-"

O-"You would be dead. Kara none of this is your fault, everybody knows that okay. I love you nothing is going to change that. We will get Cadmus and Lillian, so they won't be able to hurt you again, I promise." 

K-"I don't want to loose anyone else."

O-"You won't Angel, I promise." 

Kara nods her head and cuddles more into Oliver,

K-"I love you."

O-"I love you too angel, get some sleep."

Kara closes her eyes as Oliver kisses her head and strokes her hair both knowing they will get Cadmus. 

**Author's Note:**

> What does Kara know?


End file.
